1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a length adjusting device, and more particularly to a length adjusting device for a protective gear.
2. Description of Related Art
A protective gear is worn to protect the joint of the user. When the protective gear is worn, two belts are connected with the protective gear, and the lengths of the protective gear and the belts are adjusted by adjusting positions of hook and loop fasteners of the belts.
When the length is adjusted, the hook and loop fasteners have to be detached from each other and then to be attached with each other again. The length cannot be slightly adjusted, and only can be adjusted according to personal experience of the user.